


Jade's Bedroom

by kaywritesstuffandthings



Category: Victorious
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Oral Sex, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaywritesstuffandthings/pseuds/kaywritesstuffandthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade: Nice dream?</p>
<p>Jade: Come over tonight and I’ll make it a reality ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jade's Bedroom

Jade pushes Tori onto the bed, the brunette’s lips form into a smirk as she looks up at the half-naked girl in front of her. The bed sinks as she’s straddled and leans up for a kiss, feeling the girl move her left hand to cup her jaw and the right up her tan torso to cup her breast.

Tori moans in the kiss and feels both of Jade’s hands move to the clasps of her bra. Within seconds, her straps are slipping off her shoulders and her bra is at her waist, waiting to be tossed aside.

The Goth kisses her way down the Latina’s tan body before licking her way back up to the young woman’s chest. Her tongue circles around the hardened teats while working her hands to rid Vega of her lacy panties that are now damp. Tori brings Jade up to her eye level and pulls her into a kiss, tangling her fingers into thick, black hair.

Jade pulls back and unhooks her own bra, tossing Tori’s and her own into a corner (she thinks they land somewhere behind her desk), and the girl below her rolls her onto her back. The brunette runs her hands up and down Jade’s pale abdomen. She lowers her face down to Jade’s stomach and presses light, open mouthed kisses down to where it meets her underwear. Tori looks at Jade through her eyelashes and tugs the material down with her teeth, the Goth moaning at the sight.

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Jade wraps her legs around Tori’s middle and rolls them so Tori is on her back again. She kisses and leaves hickeys on Tori’s inner thighs before moving her mouth over to where Tori wants it. The brunette opens her mouth in a gasp when she feels Jade give one long lick to her clit while opening her up with one of her fingers.

“Already so wet for me, aren‘t you, Vega?” Jade moves her mouth back up to the young woman’s neck and then drags her teeth down to her right nipple.

"Jade." Tori bites her lip when she feels the pale girl scrape her teeth on her skin.

The raven haired woman smirks and adds another digit and Tori bucks her hips so she can fuck herself on Jade’s slender fingers.

“Jade, please, more,” she moans and Jade adds a third finger. She screams when she feels the girl crook her fingers and she’s totally done for, panting and eyes shut as she rides out her orgasm.

Jade pulls her mouth and fingers away, kissing her way back up and puts her fingers near Tori’s lips. The Latina licks each one and moans around the digits as she tastes her own juices.

The Goth breathes Tori’s exhale to her inhale and the Latina opens her eyes and runs her hands through the Goth’s dark locks before they make their way down to the pale girl’s own and they intertwine. Jade feels Tori push her lightly so she’s now below the brunette.

With their fingers still interlocked, Tori brushes her lips against Jade’s and makes way to her neck. She sucks and bites at the pale skin, seeing it become darker and darker at each nibble. Jade sighs as the Latina’s tongue soothes the mark.

“Vega,” she moans and lifts her hips.

Tori drags her lips passed Jade's perky breasts and stomach and buries her face into the girl’s cunt.

“Shit,” the Goth swears and moves her right hand to the mess of Tori’s brown hair and pulls on it tightly when the brunette sucks on Jade’s clit. “Tori!”

_“Tori!”_

The Latina wakes with a jolt and sees she’s in the middle of class, not Jade’s bedroom. Sikowitz and her friend’s look at her like she’s grown two other heads and Robbie looks like he’s ready to pass out.

“What,” she asks and keeps her head down.

Sikowitz continues on with his lesson and Tori’s phone vibrates in her pocket, making her jump.

_Jade: Nice dream?_

_Jade: Come over tonight and I’ll make it a reality ;)_

Tori nearly falls out of her chair.


End file.
